


Cette terrible alliance

by Nelja



Category: Berserk
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Chastity Device, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Sibling Incest, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farnese apprécie beaucoup ce qu'on lui apprend à l'Inquisition, et en a son interprétation personnelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cette terrible alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kentaro Miura. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 22.

"J'ai appris des choses."

Serpico tressaille. C'est peut-être la première fois depuis des mois que Dame Farnese lui parle autrement que sur un ton froid, distant et autoritaire.

Il ne saurait pas pour autant déterminer ce qu'il y a dans sa voix. Une ombre de menace, certainement, un éclat de complicité, peut-être. Mais la crainte est plus forte que tout espoir absurde quand il demande, les accents de sa voix parfaitement maîtrisés "Désirez-vous m'en faire part, ma dame ?"

"Je ne partagerai rien." dit-elle. "Ce sont des mystères sacrés, pour moi seule. Mais je veux que tu saches que je sais."

Elle se lève, s'approche de lui, fermement campée sur ses jambes. Reste-t-il quelque chose de son ancien maintien, où on sentait la séduction et le caprice derrière les manières nobles, ou est-ce juste l'imagination de Serpico qui joue avec ses souvenirs ?

"J'apprends à dispenser la douleur au nom de Dieu !" s'exclame-t-elle, et il ne s'est pas trompé, il y a quelque chose dans sa voix des accents de folie d'avant. Serpico devrait en être effrayé, ou désolé pour elle ; ces sentiments sont présents, mais imbibés d'une nostalgie malsaine. 

"J'ai vu les instruments de torture !" s'exclame-t-elle, "et leurs pointes brillantes - on ne me les aurait pas présentés souillés de sang, non. J'ai vu la lumière de Dieu sur les bûchers !" Elle murmure presque la dernière phrase "Et j'ai pensé à toi."

Serpico se demande, modérément inquiet, presque absent, si elle compte le fouetter à nouveau, ou si elle pense qu'il a mérité pire. Il n'arrive pas à paniquer. Elle pourrait lui demander de mourir, et il le ferait - un soupir au coin des lèvres, mais sans vraiment protester.

Il l'aime toujours.

"Quand tu m'as refusée," continue-t-elle, faisant référence pour la première fois à cette nuit qui a tout changé, "tu as bien fait. Tu as fait preuve de pureté de corps et d'âme. Je ne regrette pas du tout."

Serpico la regarde avec surprise. Il voudrait que ce soit vrai. Il voudrait être pardonné, même si à son soulagement se mêle une pointe de tristesse inattendue.

" _Mais_ ," articule-t-elle froidement, comme pour prévenir le plus infime signe d'affection personnelle, "ce n'est vrai que si tu n'as pas été souillé par d'autres sources. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà eu commerce charnel avec une de ces traînées que je vois rôder autour de toi ?"

"Non, ma dame." répond Serpico, calmement. Il ne les a même pas remarquées.

Le gant de dame Farnese fouette sa joue.

"Mais tu ne sembles pas trop choqué par l'idée, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce donc que tu as eu des pensées impures à leur sujet ?"

"Non, ma dame !" répond-il avec plus de chaleur, cette fois.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Ses désirs les plus sombres le ramènent toujours à ce jour-là et à ce qui aurait pu être.

"Tu mens !" s'exclame-t-elle encore. "Tout homme est un pécheur en son coeur ! Tu es aussi dépravé que les autres, je le sais ! Mais je vais t'aider, bien sûr, je vais t'aider ! Si je ne t'ai pas eu, alors personne ne t'aura, c'est nécessaire ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !"

Elle dévoile, comme un cadeau, l'objet qu'elle a volé à l'inquisition. Comme une cage, ornée de pointes.

Elle lui explique, presque avec chaleur, comment cet anneau, resserré autour de son sexe, lui retirera toute possibilité de relations sexuelles, le blessera même quand il ne fera que le désirer.

Il est tellement abasourdi qu'il la laisse le déshabiller, comme si c'était un de ses jeux d'enfants, cruel mais innocent. Le malaise et un début de panique, heureusement, bloquent totalement toute érection potentielle, qui aurait pu la mettre en fureur ou pire.

Il ignore si c'est la folie de Dame Farnese qui revient, ou une toute nouvelle qu'on lui apprend au couvent, ou si les deux ont formé une ténébreuse alliance. Dans tous les cas il est dangereux de la contrarier. Elle le touche, installant son instrument de torture, et ses doigts sont froids. Il veut ne pas voir comme ils sont fins et blancs, ne pas penser une fois de plus à ce qu'il a refusé et définitivement perdu.

Ne plus y penser même, sous peine de souffrir, tant que cet accessoire est son caprice, peut-être pour longtemps.

Il se rhabille en hâte, essaye de préserver ce qui lui reste de dignité.

"Ne l'enlève pas !" ordonne-t-elle. "N'essaie même pas ! Ce serait un péché, sais-tu ?" Serpico n'arrive pas à deviner ce qui, dans les actes de Lady Farnese, est un jeu malsain et ce qui est sincère, ce qui relève de la cruauté ou de la foi.

Il ne peut savoir si elle a profondément changé, ou si elle est juste plus libre, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfère croire.

En le quittant, elle lui lance, comme sur un air de défi : "Penses-tu que je serais une bonne inquisitrice ?"

"Oui." Il est sincère jusqu'au bout du coeur. Elle sourit victorieusement, sans se demander si c'est positif dans sa bouche. "Certainement, ma dame."

Elle le laisse avec un inconfort sourd dans son bas ventre et une amertume au fond du coeur ; mais il semble que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent à sa place, peut-être heureuse, et bien sûr, Serpico la suivra sur ces chemins-là aussi, si elle le veut.


End file.
